The Snowplanto Enemy
Snowplanto is owned by MegaVile2004 and shared by CF3. Stats Health - ??? Damage - ??? Evade - ??? Defense - ??? Speed - ??? History After Portal Planto was hypnotized by Snowdrop somehow, the 2 fused into an Ultimate Beast, causing havoc until destroyed. Gallery The Final Enemy (Never used)-0.png| Snowplanto The Final Enemy Powered.png | Snowplanto when powered Attacks NOTE BOTH HAVE A HIGH CHANCE OF HITTING, SO IT CAN'T BE CONSIDERED OP DUE TO THE RATE OF HITTING! Both Chaos Blaster The Beast transforms 1-4 arm(s) into a blastergun, it shoots volleys of shots in 3 and 4 directions after different amounts, then shoots a laser, when it fires the laser, shots come out. Chaos Lightning Sends lightning in a pattern Chaos Saber The beast gets 2-4 sabers, and slashes them in random places, final strikes on the middle '' ''Chaos Star The Beast sends down a storm of explosive stars that send bullets at the point when landing, ending with a big star that shoots 5 stars in every direction Separate The Beast Separates its body into the Upper Part and Lower part, while having the same abilities, it is much more dangerous as now both Parts can free-roam, making it harder to deal with. (ONLY ACCESSIBLE WHEN BODY IS IN ONE PIECE) Recombine When it decides it wants to, it recombines back into its full form. (ONLY ACCESSIBLE WHEN SEPARATE IS IN EFFECT) Upper Body (Planto Part) (MegaVile) Missile Barrage Planto's Part holds his arms in the air, and shoots about 50 missiles into the air, the missiles go into the sky and fall down on random places of the arena, exploding after a few seconds, requires careful placement as the Explosion's blast radius is still applying. Elemental Blast Planto's Part charges up a shot with all elements contained, excluding Black Hole element. Then shoots a laser out of it, and then shoots 5 balls which have a huge radius of effect (Toxicity and Radiation effect at work), burns enemies, slows them down (Ice and slowness), and homes in on them. Elements include Fire, Ice, Toxicity, Music, Water, Magma, Explosive, Radiation, Slowness, Portal, Electricity, Power, Light, Darkness, and more (its too much to list). Power-up Planto's Part has the ability to power itself up, even if separated, the bottom part gets powered up anyways! Allowing double the damage, double the health, double the speed/attack speed, the power-up is temporary, and lasts for quite some time, but it still not to be underestimated. Shockwave Grenades Planto's Part sends down Shockwave grenades, when it hits the floor, it sends a huge shockwave, and can be dodged by jumping high enough (low jumpers or no-jumpers are doomed). Note the attack speed of this attack increases the more damage the Snowplanto as a whole takes. NOTE: ONLY ACCESSIBLE WHEN SEPARATED. Shock Spikes Planto's Part turns its hands Light Blue, as some light comes out of the ground, this is the sign of a Shock Spike is going to come out of the ground, the spike is huge and does massive damage for anyone unlucky enough or just plain stupid enough to be touched / touch it. Raritanium Shard Rain Planto's Part sends opens purple portals in the sky above a few enemies, and explosive raritanium shards come down, easy to dodge when noticing its Purple beam around the enemy, but deadly if not noticed. (ONLY ACCESSIBLE WHEN POWERED) Raritanium Missiles Planto's Part sends his "Raritanium Wing" shard pieces and they home in on a random opponent (ONLY ACCESSIBLE WHEN POWERED) Lower Body (Snowdrop Part) (CF3) Botturret Snowdrop's Part opens a bottom turret, and shoots freezing laser-shots in random directions except up (as not to hit itself). It can be hard to dodge since its random. Grounades Snowdrop's Part sends grenades onto the floor, sending infinite-lasting shockwaves, sending about 10 of them, and 1 comes every 5 seconds. (NOTE THIS CAN'T BE ACTIVATED WHEN BOTTURRET, RARITANIUM LASER, OR RARITANIUM MISSILE IS ACTIVE!) If hit by a shockwave , you slow down due to ice effects. Raritanium Laser Snowdrop's Part uses his arms and bottom raritanium shard to shoot lasers anywhere it wants to go, hard to dodge due to its random and amount of lasers!( ONLY ACCESSIBLE WHEN POWERED) It also rarely can use the Fice effect on it (Fire-Ice or Burn-Freeze) Raritanium Missile 2 Snowdrop's Part sends Missiles from his hands and shoots HOMING missiles but are explosive instead. Deadly inDEAD. ONLY ACCESSIBLE WHEN POWERED Laser Rain Snowdrop's Part sends 3-10 lasers into the sky, they have a 50% of hitting an opponent, dealing CRITICAL if off-guard. When Powered, it does 2x dmg and can send 10-50 Lasers. Be warned it can do freezing effect to be more vulnerable too. Dreameteor Crushing Rain Snowdrop's Part charges some energy for a strike, reducing damage dealt by any of his attacks and Top part, when finished, it sends a VERY POWERFUL meteor rain-strike type, when powered, it charges fast , but at the cost of using all its other attack's power, thus draining it faster, and gives the TOP part more power, giving it a x5 damage boost. When Powered, it has a 50% chance of KNOCKING OUT an opponent for 5 mins, or a 50% chance of outright KILLING THEM! "What uses all energy is made up for its top power." as I say. Friends *None Enemies *Everything Likes Destruction Dislikes Everything Personality Cares about nothing but destruction Resistances and Weaknesses 'Resistances' *''Almost Everything, but not resistant'' 'Weaknesses' *''None'' Trivia & FactS''. *He is the first to hate EVERYTHING and EVERYONE'' *He is was going to be used in the Friends Are Enemies rp, but was scrapped. *His Powered form has Raritanium wings for the upper part, and Raritanium bottom for the lower. Despite this, it is unknown how the Upper form in normal mode when separated, is flying, maybe because Planto can use levitation. Category:Characters